bbc_video_ukfandomcom-20200215-history
Toybox 2
Toybox 2 is a UK VHS release by BBC Worldwide Ltd on 6th October 1997. Description With 8 great stories from al your favourite BBC characters! There's lots of fun to be had in this Toybox video! There are eight wonderful adventures from your favourite BBC characters. Episodes # Noddy the Dancer - It's the Toy Town Dancing Competition and Tessie Bear has asked Noddy to be her partner. The only trouble is, he doesn't know how to dance - can he learn in time? # William's Wish Wellingtons: William of Arabia - William makes a wish and goes to the desert, where he meets a little lost camel. He's sure he'll be able to find the camel's mum and dad, but the desert is a very big place... (From William Hood) # Oakie Doke and the Birthday Cake - It's Lizzie Tickle's birthday, but her mum's not well so there's nobody to make her a cake. Oakie is sure he can help - but making a cake can be quite hard work! # Little Bear: Hide and Seek - Little Bear is playing hide and seek with all his friends. Duck decides she wants to be the seeker - will she manage to find anyone? # Pingu Makes a Mistake - Pingu is egg-sitting for his aunty. The trouble is, eggs are boring. They don't do anything. Pingu soon finds out that this egg is very different! # Dinobabies: Jurassic Ark - Franklin is building an ark to save the Dinobabies because he thinks the ground is falling into the sea. But will his ark be a big disaster too? # Little Polar Bear: The Concert - Peeps and Lena are playing on their own, so Lars goes off to play music on the icicles in a nearby cave. Soon everyone joins in and a wonderful concert is in full swing. # Fireman Sam: Lost in a Fog - What with the smell of Norman's stink bombs and the thick fog, it's no fun in Pontypandy at the moment. Especially for Sarah and James, stranded in the hills... (From Fireman Sam: Bentley the Robot and All in a Good Cause) Credits Opening # VCI children's promo from 1997 by Jonathan Kydd # Tracking control screen # Warning screen # BBC Video 1991-1997 logo # BBC Video slide (Toybox 1/Toybox audio cassette/Toybox book/Toybox magazine) # Toybox 2 title card # Noddy's Toyland Adventures intro # Start of Noddy the Dancer (1994) Closing # End of Lost in the Fog (1990) # Fireman Sam closing # BUMPER FILMS for S4C and Prism Art and Design Limited with thanks to the Fire Service # BBC Video 1991-1997 ending logo # Warning screen Trailers and info * The VCI children's trailer from 1997 with clips from "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Fourways Farm", "Sooty", "Christmas Teddy Bear Sing-Along", "Tots Video", "The BFG" and the "New for '97" overview. * A slide showing "Toybox 1" and a Toybox audio cassette. Another slide showing a Toybox book and a Toybox magazine. Gallery Toybox 2 (1997) (1).jpg Toybox 2 (1997) (2).jpg Video clips Category:Children's Videos by BBC Category:Children's Compilations Category:BBC ident from 1991 to 1997 Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Noddy Category:Noddy's Toyland Adventures Noddy: © Cosgrove Hall Productions Jimmy Hibbert (Noddy Narrator) Category:William's Wish Wellingtons Category:William's Wish Wellingtons: © Hibbert Ralph Entertainment Andrew Sachs (William's Wish Wellingtons Narrator) Category:Little Bear Category:Pingu Category:Oakie Doke Category:Oakie Doke: © Cosgrove Hall Films Ltd Category:Dino Babies Category:The Little Polar Bear Category:Jimmy Hibbert (The Little Polar Bear Narrator) Category:Fireman Sam Fireman Sam: © S4C Fireman Sam: © Bumper Films Category:John Alderton (Fireman Sam Narrator) Category:BBFC Uc Category:VHS Videos with The VCI children's trailer from 1997 (announced by Jonathan Kydd) Category:VHS releases which involve the 1996-1998 children's promo (voiceover: Jonathan Kydd) Category:Cosgrove Hall Productions Category:Cosgrove Hall Films Category:Hidden Ralph Entertainment Category:VHS videos with BBC Toybox World of Fun trailer from 1998 (announced by Sophie Aldred) Category:BBC Children's Video Category:Maldwyn Pope (Fireman Sam Singer) Category:VHS videos with BBC Video Slides Category:Postman Pat Category:Monty Category:1997 VHS Releases